17 Pimienta
by Myra Laney
Summary: Sabía a pimienta, sabía a pimienta mezclada con canela en polvo... ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee..


Sabía a pimienta, sabía a pimienta mezclada con canela en polvo, o si no era canela, era cualquier otra especia o condimento con el justo nivel de dulce como para desear comer sus labios hasta que todo lo demás perdiese cualquier sentido para él.

No recordaba cómo había empezado, pero no le importaba. Sólo le importaban sus brazos rodeándole, su cuerpo pegándose al de él hasta que el simple acto de levantarse del sillón fuera algo completamente impensable.

Kara le besaba, enredando su lengua con la de él, acariciando sus labios con los suyos mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo. Consiguiendo que lentamente se tumbase por completo sobre los cojines, sintiendo cómo él la ayudaba con sus manos a subirse sobre su cuerpo mientras con lentitud deslizaba sus dedos entre su ropa, buscando cada centímetro oculto de su piel, necesitando tocarla hasta sentir que lo que estaba ocurriendo era realmente cierto.

Un gemido salió de sus labios entreabiertos al sentir el peso de ella centrarse perfectamente sobre él, aprovechando el único segundo que Kara le concedía como tregua, antes de volver a deslizarse por su boca como si lo único que la controlase fuera esa necesidad de beberle por completo.

Sus manos seguían el curso de su cuerpo con movimientos largos y pausados, los únicos que le era posible procesar en su cerebro al sentirla tan cerca de él, los únicos que podía hacer y que sabía que ella apreciaría de verdad.

Con manos ligeramente torpes desabrochó los botones de la camisa que Kara llevaba puesta, uno a uno, convirtiéndolo en un tormento tanto para el uno como para el otro. Sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de sus hombros hasta dejar caer la tela por completo a sus espaldas, volviendo en su recorrido hasta tomarla de la cintura, acariciando su vientre hasta encontrarse con la tela de su sujetador.

Cuando sintió las manos de Lee rozando con extrema suavidad sus pechos, por su cabeza pasaron rápidos extractos de lo que había sido esa noche en la que estaban, en la que todo había ocurrido definitivamente.

Como todas las semanas desde hacía varios meses, Kara había llegado demasiado pronto al apartamento de Lee, sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer era retrasarle, sabiendo que probablemente aún no había comenzado a preparar la cena, y sabiendo que con toda seguridad él estaba esperando a que ella llegase con lo primero que hubiese podido comprar en la tienda que se encontraba en la esquina de su calle.

Kara solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, ese tipo de detalles que le hacían sonreír con sólo entrar por la puerta. A veces llegaba con un cocktail de frutas para tomar como postre, otras veces con una botella de vino que desgraciadamente no era la mejor elección con el pescado que Lee había decidido preparar a última hora, pero que de todas formas se aseguraban de terminar antes de tener que despedirse, y otras veces, como había ocurrido aquella noche, llegaba con extraños condimentos, salsas, o cualquier cosa que hubiese podido comprar 5 minutos antes de que la tienda cerrara sus puertas al público.

- ¿Pimienta? - Preguntó Lee enarcando una ceja y cogiendo de su mano el frasco que ella le pasaba.

Kara intentaba dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa mal conseguida, tenía la chaqueta en una mano mientras con la otra se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

- ¿Sólo has traído un bote de pimienta? - Volvió a preguntar Lee sin saber si echarse a reír o adquirir un semblante más serio, viendo la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo.

- He tenido que venir corriendo y el vendedor de esa maldita tienda se negaba a atenderme. - Le explicó ella pasando dentro del apartamento y dejándole a sus espaldas. - Soy una cliente en potencia, me importa una mierda si pasaban 5 minutos del cierre, o sí pasaba una hora, no quería servirme lo que le pedía y al final he cogido lo primero que he encontrado a mano, lo he pagado y aquí me tienes. - Terminó sonriendo, extendiendo sus brazos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con la pimienta? - Preguntó Lee acercándose a ella sin dejar de mostrarle el bote que había traído sin envoltorio alguno.

- ¿Ponerla en lo que sea que estás cocinando? - Dijo ella como si su pregunta hubiese sido una verdadera tontería.

Lee negó con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada directo hacia la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué pasa ahora! - Preguntó Kara ligeramente molesta por la reacción que había tenido él.

Ella era completamente consciente de lo desastrosa que podía ser algunas veces cuando de Lee se trataba, pero era normal que ella llevase cosas completamente inservibles, o fuera de lugar, a las cenas que tenían juntos. Era normal que siempre llegase demasiado pronto y era normal que aún así siempre llegase con mucha prisa.

Caminó sobre sus pasos hasta colarse en la cocina en la que se encontraba Lee. Le vio parado frente a los platos vacíos, mirando de reojo la comida que estaba al fuego, y con el bote de pimienta en la mano, decidiendo qué podía hacer con él.

- ¿No puedes echarlo en cualquier sitio? - Dijo ella sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Lee la miró, enarcó las cejas y frunció el ceño.

- Sí, si lo que quiero es estropear el plato. - Dijo señalando frente a él. - Es una receta dulce, Kara. La pimienta no me parece que sea lo que mejor va con el pato al chocolate.

Kara alzó la vista a su alrededor dándose tiempo suficiente para analizar los olores que salían a su encuentro. Era chocolate, ¿pato al chocolate?

- Bueno, no tienes por qué usarla. - Terminó diciendo, acercándose hacia una de las cazuelas y abriendo la tapa para mirar en su interior.

Lee puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia donde estaba ella. Una oleada de vapor cubrió su rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos y dejando que el olor a chocolate llenase su nariz por completo.

- No, Kara. Lo has traído y lo voy a usar. - Afirmó Lee mirando en su dirección.

No obtuvo respuesta de ella, volviendo sus ojos hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, la vio envuelta en los efluvios del dulce, y se dio cuenta que era muy probable que ella no le hubiese escuchado.

- No sé cómo sabrá este invento tuyo, Adama, pero... - Sus palabras se perdieron en un intento de expresar lo que sentía.

Alargando la mano sintió cómo él frenaba su movimiento, la miraba con media sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

- Si quieres seguir viva el tiempo suficiente para probar lo que estoy preparando, más vale que no metas la mano en ningún sitio.

Sus palabras sonaron como amenaza, pero el juego que las cubría arrancó de ambos una sonría de alegría. Kara le guiñó un ojo y le saludó con la mano en la frente antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de su lado.

Ahora ella estaba más a su lado que nunca, volvía a verla con esa sonrisa maliciosa, ese guiño de ojos y esa vuelta sobre sí misma que le había hecho decidirse a echar esa pimienta sobre la crema de chocolate que se encontraba hirviendo a fuego lento en su cocina. No comprendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, pero tampoco comprendía muy bien cómo habían llegado a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Con besos suaves, Lee deslizó sus labios por su cuello, probando con su lengua la piel clara que tenía a su disposición, hasta deslizarse entre sus pechos, apartando la fina tela que los cubría y perdiéndose entre ellos con la esperanza de arrancar más gemidos de sus labios.

Kara le dejó jugar todo el tiempo que quiso a ese juego que había comenzado. Incapaz de soltar ella misma el broche, dejó que entre pequeños mordiscos él la desprendiese de la tela que la cubría. Se movió ante sus labios, tirando a un lado el sujetador, hasta tomar su cabeza entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla con ojos perdidos. Requiriendo un beso sin una sola palabra.

Se besaron mientras ella perdía sus manos entre su ropa, devolviéndole el favor que minutos antes él había hecho con ella. Botón a botón, desabrochó la camisa que le vestía, pasando sus manos lentamente por su pecho desnudo antes de hundirse entre su cuello para morderlo con suavidad.

Sintió las manos de Lee moverse con decisión por sus caderas, sintió sus dedos abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones sin necesidad alguna de indicarle ni por un segundo que ella se alzase para ayudarle a deshacerse de ellos. Sus dedos se ciñeron con fuerza a la tela, arrastrando toda la ropa que quedaba sobre su cuerpo en su único movimiento.

Kara sonrió ante la sensación, separándose de su cuerpo hasta tirar lejos de ella toda su ropa, volviéndose a sentar sobre él, comenzando a jugar con su pantalón sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero no es que él quisiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

- Kara... - Susurró Lee al sentirse despojado de su ropa.

- ¿Pimienta con chocolate? - Preguntó ella con media sonrisa. - ¿No te cansarás nunca de estar equivocado? - Dijo acariciándole. - ¿No te cansarás nunca de tener razón?

Lee la miró con una sonrisa de debilidad, sintiendo su vista nublada en cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía. Sintiéndose a merced de Kara y queriendo estarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Cuando ella alzó su peso del sofá, durante una milésima de segundo tuvo miedo de que fuera para irse. Cuando la sintió deslizarse sobre él, creyó que finalmente iba a morir, pero eso era lo más alejado de la realidad.

No podía morir, no podía dejarla, estaba completamente convencido de que nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Hacía dos años de la muerte de su hermano, hacía dos años que habían empezado a verse más a menudo, sin importarles lo que fuese que tuviesen que hacer, lo que fuese que hubiesen planeado. Las cenas familiares se habían convertido en cenas silenciosas entre dos personas que con suerte terminaban con varias copas de más, por culpa generalmente del vino que ella había escogido erróneamente para acompañar a la pasta, y que conseguía que ninguno de los dos se sintiese tan triste como podían llegar a sentirse.

Kara siempre llegaba tarde, pero demasiado pronto para que la cena ya estuviese preparada y servida en la mesa, por ese motivo siempre traía algo consigo, esa era una forma de pedir disculpas con su sello más personal en su forma de actuar.

Esa noche se había retrasado más de lo normal, sólo le había dado tiempo a rogarle al dependiente un pequeño bote de pimienta dulce, con las prisas ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aquella era una especia realmente exquisita por la ligera mezcla de canela que contenían sus granos, uno de los mejores condimentos que podían utilizarse con todo tipo de postres u otros tipos de comidas dulces.

Pero no podía saberlo, no había tenido tiempo ni de saber qué era lo que tenía entre manos. El día después del aniversario de la muerte de su prometido, siempre iba a visitar su tumba, siempre lo hacía en soledad, perdiendo la noción del tiempo entre los árboles que rodeaban el cementerio.

No había podido evitar llegar tarde a la cena que todas las semanas tenía con Lee, y sabía que incluso con sólo un bote de pimienta en las manos, Lee comprendería el motivo.


End file.
